culfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Castorian
'''Marcus Castorian '''is one of the three leaders the Volturi coven. He possesses the gift of relationship identification, allowing him to see the emotional ties between individuals. He was the husband of Didyme until her death and he married Gisele Cullens centuries later. The loss of his first wife forced him into a withdrawn, introverted state. He is only kept in the coven by Chelsea's power over his loyalty. His faceclaim is Christopher Heyerdahl. Biography Early Life Marcus became a vampire at the age of 45 and acquired the power to read the emotional ties between people. Aro first met him shortly after his own transformation. Together with Caius and Athenodora, he formed the core of the Volturi. Marcus then met Didyme, who was Aro's biological sister, and became her mate. Didyme was blessed with the ability to make people happy. Marcus and Didyme eventually became discontent with the Volturi, and planned on leaving. In order to prevent Marcus from leaving the Volturi, Aro, who pretended to give his blessing, had Didyme killed because Marcus was too integral to his plans to lose. Marcus never found out what Aro did to Didyme, and afterwards Aro had Chelsea use her ability to ensure Marcus remained loyal to the Volturi. Aro also intended to use Corin to make him happier, but he refused the comfort. By 500 AD, the Volturi had usurped control of the vampire world from the Romanian coven. Aro ruled the Volturi, along with Marcus and Caius, although he generally acted as spokesperson. The Volturi, under the three ancients' control and leadership, set down the laws of the vampire world and cruelly punished those who did not follow to them. Carlisle Cullens came to live with the Volturi for some time. The Volturi, as well as a majority of the vampire species, did not understand Carlisle's "vegetarian" lifestyle and tried to convert him to human blood; they failed to do so. After staying with the Volturi for a decade, Carlisle decided to leave for the New World. Marcus, as well as the rest of the Volturi, are both feared and respected throughout the vampire world as the guardians who keep the human world ignorant of the supernatural. He is also known to be respected in the human world as "Saint Marcus", the holy priest who drove all the vampires from Volterra. His national holiday, St. Marcus Day on the 19th of March, is celebrated each year by the people of Volterra. The legend most likely developed out the fact that the Volturi do not permit hunting within the walls of Volterra. When Heidi announced to Marcus, Aro, and Caius that there were Cullens vampires in town, Marcus was not nearly as interested as his counterparts. He was expecting to see Carlisle, but was surprised when three blonde young women followed Heidi into the room. He remained indifferent and distant as he watched them, but one of them did catch his eye. Her names was Gisele Cullens. She was very quiet in their meeting, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He shook the thoughts from his head and made sure to keep his distance from her. After Gisele began a relationship with one of the werewolf guards, Damien Wolfhaven. The relationship was intense but didn't last. Gisele fell into a depression after her relationship ended, and it broke Marcus' heart to see her so sad. One night while he was walking by the library, he heard crying. He snuck in and when he discovered an upset Gisele, he stayed to comfort her. After this they began spending more time together, getting to know one another. Marcus felt a spark igniting inside of him and he attributed it to Gisele whom he called the light of his life. He said that she awoke him from his dead state and he hadn't felt such things since his first wife. He courted Gisele and asked Emmett and Rosaile for permission to marry their daughter. After they married, Marcus and Gisele welcomed two children: Lillian Eve and River Tayler Castorian. Physical Appearance Marcus is noted to have been transformed at the age of 45. He has black hair to shoulder length, standing 6'0" tall, with an average build and, like Aro and Caius, is incredibly graceful in his movements. His white skin is translucent with a papery texture, and his red vampire eyes have an overlying milk film. As the co-leader of the Volturi, he wears a black cloak. The loss of Didyme had made him totally expressionless and uninterested about everything else in existence. Personality and Traits As a result of losing his mate, Didyme, Marcus eventually became extremely apathetic. Marcus has never recovered from the loss of Didyme (unknowingly at the hands of Aro) and accounts for his apathetic and callous ways. The others of the Volturi seem to recognize this aspect of himself, as none of the Volturi reacted at all to his vote. Marcus' personality is unknown prior to the death of Didyme, but he apparently loved her deeply. Ever since her death Marcus has sunk in to an extreme state of depression and apathy and is barely alive even by vampire standards. His state of mind seems to have been made worse by the fact that Aro had Chelsea force him to feel loyal to the Volturi and it has resulted in him being locked in a permanent state of grief-related apathy. He finally came out of his depression after meeting Gisele. He started to fall in love with her and as this happened, he started to become more empathetic and compassionate. He said that finding Gisele was like awakening from a millennia long slumber.